Charmed Chimera aka Charmed Bloodline
by nobleboivin
Summary: Resurected as whitelighters Andy and Prue team up with Prue's sisters to investigate an ancient bloodline and an experiment of the source.


Charmed: Chimera

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or anything else mentioned unless they are OC's.

A/N: Takes place after the latest Charmed Comic

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Odin and several other Elders gather around as they induct their two newest Whitelighters, Andy Trudeau and Prudence "Prue" Halliwell.

"I don't understand this. We were happy in the afterlife." Prue states

"I do apologize Prue but this is important. We finally have the permission to investigate an ancient bloodline of witches but we need two people who can connect with them. There for we chose you." Odin replies

"What about my sister Paige?"

"This is a joint operation. We want you to get your sisters's help as well."

"I think we can pull this off Prue. Besides. We both miss your sisters." Says Andy

"Fine. But we need more information to go on."

"I'll explain once we bring you both to your sisters Prue." Sandra states

Thirty minutes later.

"So let me get this straight. You turned our dead sister and her boyfriend into whitelighters just we can spy on a coven of witches for you?" Piper asks angerlly

"Yes but it's a necessary task. You see this line is tainted." Sandra states

"Tainted how."

"They have evil running through their veins. We want to make sure they stay good. If not you are to exterminate them."

"And they don't trust you to spy on them."

"Correct."

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Says Paige

"We aren't asking you Paige. Your a whitelighter. We're ordering you." Odin states

"Order. How bout I order you a helping of blast up the ass." Piper shouts

"You know what Odin maybe they're right. I mean I would be scared too of spying on the powerfullest witches in exsistence." Sandra says

"Wait what?" Pheobe asks

"I mean the Charmed Ones are powerfull when they are together but seperatlly they are just like any other witch."

"Whoa hold on a minute. We are the strongest witches in exsistence and we aren't scared of anything. We'll take your stupid task." Prue shouts

"Excelent. They live in New York City so we'll have some of your friends take care of your professional life while you are away."

"So who are they exactlly?" Leo asks

"The Lefay Ambrosious line."

"I thought they went extinct."

"No. They simply went off the radar for a while. They go by the Delines now."

"Wait? Delines? As in the famous rich family thats friends with Donald Trump?" Pheobe asks

"Yes. You wil be spying on Clair and Jo Deline. Their stepsister Saya Uchiha. And the source's creation who they call a sister Anya Deline. They have many allies within the supernatural, the us military and various countries. Their main enemy is their evil sister Morgath. Jo Deline has a boyfriend who is a werewolf shaman. His name is Danny Croft. The other one is a vampire. Infact Leo knows him."

"I don't know any vampires." Says Leo

"He was posing as a human in WWII. His name is Dylan Angelou. Many call him the Vampiri."

"One of my friends is a legendary vampire?"

"Yes. So seeing as your accepting this mission the Whitelighters will find their location so good luck and report back when ever possible."

The Elders orb home.

"They used psychology didn't they?" Prue asks

"Yup." Andy replies

"Damn them."

"So how do you want to do this. We need a plan." Piper states

"Befriend them and gain their trust first."

"Sounds simple."

"From what Odin said on the way here, they may already be aware of us."

"We'll worry about that afterwards. Lets not all crowd them at once. So how about you three whitelighters go to them first."

"Thats what I was thinking. Paige shall we?"

The three whitelighters orb away unaware of a demon that was spying on them. The demon reports to a half dragon woman in a dark castle.

"So. My sisters have whitelighters now. This means that means their bodyguards may be weak." Says the woman

"Or it means they wish to strengthen Avalon's forces by befriending the Charmed Ones." The woman's attendant says

"Either way we have to strike back before something happens. Crow. Prepare a strike force to go after the Charmed Ones and a strike force to go after my sisters. Use expendable demons. I wish to test the strength of the Charmed Ones's powers and see if my former family's powers have grown."

"Yes my lady." The attendant says and teleports away, leaving crow feathers behind


End file.
